


Pain

by writingramblr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Angst ridden, Drabble Fic, Gen, Super spoilers, Thor: The Dark World, written under the influence of "Into Eternity"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki didn't get to attend Frigga's funeral, and for that, he will always hate Odin. Secondly, he never got to take back his final words to her.<br/>This is my attempt of what was going through his mind after finding out about her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

The pain is in his heart. In his head. It surrounds him. It forces it’s way out of his fists in anger, and manifests in magic.

With a twitch of his palms the furniture is flying towards the walls.

It is easily smashed. The walls that surround him are not.

The walls are made of magic that keeps him in.

The words that have brought about the destruction of Loki are simple.

“ _The queen is dead.”_

With those four words, Loki has become lost.

Time means nothing.

When he finally falls to the ground, after pacing endless miles, he barely feels the pain in his heels.

Walking on broken glass hurts less than feeling this.

Feeling truly alone.

The queen is _dead._

‘ **Mother is dead.** ’

All he can think is,

_"The last thing I said to her, was not I love you. I denied her. I repelled her."_


End file.
